Repentance
Russia PsiCorps |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Destroy Allied naval base in Amsterdam |goal2 = Repel Soviet forces |commanders1 = Two Soviet commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Allied commander |conflict = Third Great War |forces1 = Most Russian arsenal (including Soviet-PsiCorps equipment) |forces2 = * Most European arsenal * Kappa Tanks |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Total |music = Kill (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Speeder }} Repentance is the fourth Soviet cooperative mission. It is worth noting that this mission unlocks lots of Soviet tier 3 units and structures, which are much earlier than in corresponding single player missions. Background The European Alliance's navy was between the Soviets and the UK, and their main port was in Amsterdam, and the navy base there posed a direct threat to the process of conquering the North Sea for Soviets. If the Allied forces deployed their Battleships against the Soviet navy, the attack on Britain would turn into a large protracted war. The Soviets were determined to launch a surprise attack from the sea, destroy this base before any Allied warship set sails from there. Events The two commanders tried to seize the buildings near the bases from the beginning. On the one hand, they tried to train enough infantry to occupy them, while letting the vehicle units destroy the buildings that were difficult to occupy, to prevent the enemy infantry from occupying them. At that time, they noticed that the Euro Alliance deployed some Kappa Tanks provided by Pacific Front in the city, and many of them are ready to attack the bases when two commanders just started building. Fortunately, one commander got two Tesla Tanks at this time, and he used the two tanks to get rid of the incoming Kappa Tanks and infantry. They built a number of War Miners to take advantage of the resources between the two bases and captured nearby Coal Plants and more Tech Oil Derricks. The enemy's offensive at this time gradually increased, and the two commanders also began to assemble the attacking forces while repelling the Allied attack. After completing the construction of a large number of Tesla Tanks, Borillos, Scud Launchers and Wolfhounds, the two started attacking almost simultaneously. After they arrived at the enemy bases, they chose to destroy Power Plants first, so that the Prism Towers and Grand Cannons at the enemy base were invalidated, and the attack became a lot easier. Other units besides the Scud Launcher rushed into the base and fired at will, quickly destroying the entire bases and internal units. However, this battle has not yet completely ended, and the enemy fleet still hinders the Soviets from heading to the North Sea. So the two commanders focused on commanding the navy, while the ground forces cleared the enemy outside the bases. With the sinking of all ships such as Battleships and Destroyers and the death of other units, the port battle was over. Aftermath The Allied navy forces in North Sea has been eliminated, and the North Sea has been taken control by Soviets. After consolidating their naval forces, they planned another winning chase to Denmark. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting redits: 31000 * Some enemy attacks and the Navy SEAL at west bridgehead will be removed. Normal * Starting redits: 21000 Mental * Starting redits: 16000 * More Snipers will appear on the map. * Some tech structures is controlled by Allies initially. zh:悔改之时 Category:Cooperative Category:Soviet missions